Winterzauber
by Fiora-Miriel
Summary: Frisch verheiratet lässt Darcy an einem verschneiten Nachmittag vergangene Weihnachstfeste Revue passieren.


Mein Dank gehr an Angelika fürs Betalesen Knuddel und an Celerion für die sonstige Unterstützung...meistens hab ich dieses Ficlet während Unterhaltungen mit ihr geschrieben …

LG Fi

Winterzauber

By Fiora

Vor den hohen Fenstern des Herrenhauses sah man dicke, flauschige Schneeflocken auf das Land fallen und es in eine weiße Decke hüllen.

Der Winter war passend zur Jahreszeit in England eingekehrt und hatte das ganze Land mit seinen frostigen Temperaturen fest im Griff.

Innen, im großen Arbeitszimmer war es hingegen mollig warm.

Schwere Möbel, dunkles Holz und wenige, meist gedeckte Farben dominierten den Raum. Insgesamt war das ganze Zimmer sehr männlich eingerichtet…

In dem großen Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und auf dem Schreibtisch standen eine Kanne Tee sowie einige Kekse, die eine Hausangestellte vor kurzem gebracht hatte.

Eigentlich hatte Fitzwilliam Darcy noch einige Briefe zu schreiben, aber er nahm sich die Zeit einen Schluck Tee zu trinken und stand dann aus seinem Sessel auf.

Gemächlich schlenderte er zur anderen Seite des Raumes und stellte sich nun zu den großen Fenstern, von denen aus man auf den Park von Pemberley blicken konnte.

Die Bäume draußen hingen schwer von dem vielen Schnee und der Teich war von einer dicken Eisschicht bedeckt.

Die vor wenigen Tagen, noch so unberührte Schneedecke war nun mit Spuren übersät.

Menschen und Tiere waren dort entlang gegangen.

Darcy erblickte zwei Gestalten, die ausgelassen im Park spielten.

Als eine der Person vor einem Schneeball auswich, rutschte die Kapuze vom Kopf und gab lange, blonde Locken frei.

Seine Schwester Georgiana war seit seiner Heirat weitaus offener geworden und lebenslustiger.

Aber nicht nur für sie war Elizabeth Darcy, geborene Bennet, die nun auf seine Schwester zugelaufen kam ein Segen.

Viel hatte sich durch sie verändert .Er selbst hatte sich verändert.

Nun würden sie also ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten hier auf Pemberley feiern…

Darcys Gedanken drifteten ab. Schon seit einigen Jahren hatten er und Georgiana die Festtage nicht mehr hier, sondern in ihrem Stadthaus in London verbracht.

_Als Kind, als seine Mutter noch gelebt hatte, war Weihnachten das wundervollste Fest des Jahres gewesen. Sie hatte das ganze Anwesen festlich schmücken lassen und alle waren froh und glücklich gewesen…_

Mit einem Schluck Tee versuchte er, die Gedanken an das Vergangene zu vertreiben…es war vergangen oder nicht?

Doch irgendwie wanderten seine Gedanken nur wenige Jahre weiter…

_Einige Jahre später, kurz vor Anne Darcys Tod war das Weihnachtsfest eine wesentlich bedrückendere Angelegenheit gewesen._

_Auch wenn seine und Georgianas Mutter zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon von ihrer schweren Krankheit gezeichnet gewesen war, hatte sie dennoch versucht den Schein für Georgiana und ihn selbst zu wahren._

_Georgiana war noch sehr jung gewesen, gerade drei Jahre alt, aber er selbst hatte im Alter von 15 Jahren nach seiner Heimkehr von Eton sofort bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte._

_Auch wenn Pemberley damals, wie die Jahre zuvor, wieder festlich geschmückt gewesen war, so hatte Fitzwilliam doch die bedrückte Stimmung der Angestellten und vor allem auch Mrs Reynolds ständig besorgte Miene bemerkt, immer wenn auch immer sie bei seiner Mutter waren oder ihr Name auch nur erwähnt worden war._

_Sein Vater war zu diesem Zeitpunkt kaum noch aus seinem Arbeitszimmer hinausgekommen und wenn doch, so waren seine sorgenvollen Blicke fast ausschließlich auf seine Frau gerichtet gewesen…oder er hatte getrunken, im Versuch den Schmerz über das Wissen des Unvermeidlichen zu betäuben._

_Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sein Vater, wie er Fitzwilliam einige Jahre später gestanden hatte, schon jede Hoffnung auf eine Genesung Lady Annes verloren gehabt._

_Nur wenige Wochen nach besagtem Weihnachtsfest, Mitte Januar, war sie dann dahingeschieden…_

Ein lautes Geräusch riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Ein Schneeball war auf sein Fenster gedonnert…

Als er nach draußen sah, erkannte er Lizzie und Georgiana.

Erstere winkte ihm einladend zu und deutete ihm, doch zu ihnen herauszukommen, während seine Schwester etwas zurückhaltender daneben stand.

Er winkte jedoch ab…schließlich musste er noch etwas erledigen. Also wandte er sich um und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

Er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen…einige Briefe zu schreiben…

Aber seine Gedanken drifteten schnell wieder ab…

_Die auf den Tod von Lady Anne folgenden Weihnachten waren einfach nicht mehr dieselben gewesen…_

_Seine Mutter hatte dieses Fest geliebt und es jedes Jahr mit Hingabe vorbereitet und zelebriert._

_In den ersten Jahren nach ihrem Tod war seine Tante Catherine, mit seiner Cousine Anne zu ihnen gereist um - wie sie selbst gesagt hatte - sie alle aufzuheitern, aber es war ihr nie gelungen._

_Georgiana hatte damit begonnen sich in ihr Schneckenhaus zurückzuziehen, sein Vater war immer misslauniger geworden und er selbst…_

_Schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er sich um seine Schwester gesorgt, aber er war nicht sonderlich oft daheim gewesen und hatte nicht viel ausrichten können, außer sich in seinen Schulferien um sie kümmern._

_Deshalb hatte es ihn besonders gefreut, als er am dritten Weihnachten nach dem Tode seiner Mutter mitbekommen hatte, wie sich Anne, seine schüchterne, dauernd kränkliche Cousine zu Georgiana ins Zimmer geschlichen hatte, um sich um sie zu kümmern._

_Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters hatten Georgiana und er dann nicht mehr in Pemberley Weihnachten gefeiert, sondern waren in der Stadt geblieben oder nach Rosings, zu ihrer Tante gefahren…_

Seine Tante Catherine…der Gedanke an sie katapultierte ihn geradezu zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie war gegen seine Heirat gewesen und hatte ihn ihre Missbilligung auch deutlich spüren lassen, indem sie weder zur Hochzeit gekommen war, noch ein Schreiben geschickt hatte…genauer gesagt hatte sie kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet, seit er ihr eröffnet hatte, dass er Anne nicht heiraten würde.

Bei der Erinnerung an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen musste er unwillkürlich die Stirn runzeln…Sie hatte nicht nur Elizabeth auf das übelste beschimpft, sondern auch ihn.

Seitdem war der Kontakt zwischen ihm und seiner Tante abgebrochen…nur Georgiana schrieb noch regelmäßig an ihre Cousine Anne.

Er war sich sicher, dass sich mit Elizabeth etwas ändern würde auf Pemberley

Sie war an alle Vorbereitungen mit großer Freude herangegangen und das ganze Haus hatte sich mit Freuden an den ersten Weihnachtsvorbereitungen seit Jahren beteiligt.

Es war noch viel zu tun und so begab er sich leise aufseufzend zurück an seinen Schreibtisch.

Er hatte Briefe zu schrieben…an die Bennets, die Bingleys…

Bingley und seine Frau sollten das erste Weihnachtsfest mit ihnen verbringen…und wenn Caroline, ihre Schwester und Mr. Hurst ebenfalls kommen wollten, wären auch sie herzlich dazu eingeladen…falls sie denn wirklich kommen wollten.

Da er und seine Tante nicht mehr miteinander redeten, würde er an Anne heimlich einen Brief schrieben müssen…

Versteckt in der Post von Georgiana an sie.

Fitzwilliam Darcy hörte die Stimmen seiner Frau und seiner Schwester, die ausgelassen im Park tobten. Er hielt kurz inne und drehte für einen Augenblick seinen Kop Richtung Fenster.

Dann wandte er sich um und fuhr fort mit der begonnenen Arbeit fort.

Die Einladung an die Bingleys, mit der Frage ob sie Weihnachten nicht auf Pemberley verbringen wollten, brachte er zu Ende…Weihnachten mit Charles und Jane zu verbringen, das würde Lizzie bestimmt freuen…

Danach machte er sich an den Brief an die Bennets.

Auch sie sollten Weihnachten hier verbringen…für seine Frau war es nicht ganz so einfach gewesen ihren Vater zurückzulassen und nun wollte er ihr eine Freude bereiten…

Schon lange war auf Pemberley kein ausgelassenes Weihnachten mehr gefeiert worden und mit den überaus lebhaften Bennets würde dies bestimmt geschehen.

Beim Gedanken an seine Schwiegermutter gestattete sich Darcy nun doch ein Schmunzeln.

Als der nächste Schneeball an seine Scheibe flog, schrieb Darcy gerade die letzten Zeilen…

Entschlossen stand er nun auf und klingelte nach einem der Diener.

Die Briefe mussten weggebracht werden und er selbst wollte nach draußen gehen um seiner Frau und seiner Schwester Gesellschaft zu leisten…

Nachdem Darcy sich dann in wärmere Kleidung gehüllt hatte, machte auch er sich auf den Weg nach draußen…


End file.
